Metro 2033: The Journey
by WastelandStalker
Summary: A young man from Voikovskaya station is sent to find the legendary Emerald City to help save his station. Many things will impeed his progress as the line between friend and foe grows darker with every step he makes.
1. Chapter 1

METRO 2033

"The Journey"

Disclaimer: I do not own the Metro 2033 title. This is a fan made work for entertainment and in no way am I making a profit- Daniel Johns

"Chapter 1 - First steps"

Dmitry Volonsky was about to embark on a journey that he or his fellow Metro dwellers ever faced. His home stations on the Voikovskaya line dedicated their lives on meat production which supplied most of the Metro system. Pigs were the common meat coming out of the Voikovskaya line. However, in the recent days all of the animals "and some of the people" have died. When the higher ups of the stations investigated it, turns out that the water supply fueling the Line was heavily irradiated. After more investigation the authorities found out that three nuclear missiles were fired a few miles east of them near Exhibition for some unknown reason. They thought they could repair the filter but with the resources they had it was concluded that they needed a replacement. They thought they could just buy it from a merchant or salvaged it from an abandoned station. They were wrong. The stations on the Voikovaskya line were unique. They were the only Metro line that had a water plant near them. So, all those years their water came from a plant on the surface instead of a river that would have died out already. No one would dare venture to the surface. This is where Dmitry's story begins.

Dmitry walked slowly down the dark Metro tunnel. He was scared. He had never been outside his station ever in his life. Even though he was clad in a black leather suit with a Kalashnikov ready to kill anything that didn't look human, he was frightened. This didn't stall him on his mission though. He knows he had to do this, even though he never volunteered. Around the time Sukhoi, the leader of his station announced that the water was no longer drinkable. He gathered up some of the most fit, healthiest men in the station. He told them that who ever drew the shortest straw out of his hand had to do a "special assignment" for him. Dmitry drew the shortest.

He was tasked with a life changing command. He must travel to the legendary Emerald city hidden deep in the south west of the Metro. Long ago the Moscow University was full of the brightest young minds of Moscow. When the bombs fell the students didn't leave the university, but went under it into the Metro line. It was nicknamed Emerald city because the walls of the stations were made of emerald. At first the people traded with the people of the Metro. This lasted a few years until the Reds formed in the Metro. The Reds was strong and fast with their campaign with annexation and managed to control the whole line of the Metro and named it the Red line. Emerald city was on that line. The Reds tried to annex the stations, but they didn't want to be part of the war. The Reds saw this as treason, but before they could invade the University, the students collapsed the station of Leninskiye Gory separating them from the rest of the Metro. The rumors say they still live on and have everything anyone needs. Dmitry was to find out.

He saw the lights to the next station. It was Hansa. Hansa was not one station; Hansa was an organization that controlled the entire Metro ring. They were good with both the Reds and the Nazis. Thankfully that Hansa station and the Voikovaskya line were allies with one another, due to the massive amount of meat they produced, so Dmitry would have no problems passing into the station.

Dmitry holstered his Klash and moved forward to the gate. Two men about Dmitry size were sitting around a dimly lit fire talking about something that Dmitry couldn't hear. One saw him, stood up and with a calm voice.

"What business do you have in Hansa?"

"I need to get through here. I have to catch a scheduled railcar ride to Park Kultury." Dmitry responded with the same level of calmness.

The man nodded and smiled.

"You are coming from Voikovaskya?"

"Yes I am."

The man nodded "My brother lives there, maybe you know him? Boris Grabowski."

Dmitry did know him. He was the head butcher. Dmitry worked on security mainly watching for anything coming from the northern station but no man or mutants came from the north.

Dmitry and the guard talked for maybe seven minutes until Dmitry decided that he needs to catch his railcar.

"Wait before you go Dmitry, I will not be the only one to ask but do you have your passport." The guard said.

Dmitry showed it to him. Passports were essential in the Metro especially traveling through Red controlled stations.

"All right I hope to see you soon." The guard said and he opened a metal door that led to the Hansa station.

Dmitry was in awe. This station was crowded and it was very well lit. They had a bar, market to buy food, clothes and other things. As well an armory where weapons that Dmitry never seen before, but they were expensive. In the Metro bullets was currency. Two types of bullets were in the Metro, pre-war military grade rounds and dirty bullets made in the Metro. Dmitry was automatically richer than most since his station supplied him with an AK 74m rifle with laser sight and about 90 MGR and 120 dirty rounds. While the dirty rounds didn't pack as much punch as the MGR they were more plentiful and very cheap, just six MGR for a clip full of dirty rounds. Dmitry walked through the station and found the railcars. A big man sitting in a booth seemed to be the conductor or someone in charge of the transportation, so Dmitry went to talk to him.

"Ah yes the railcart to Park Kultury is….. Not going till eleven. It is 9:45. Do you have a ticket for the ride?"

Dmitry showed him his ticket.

"Ah Mr. Volonsky yes. Do you have a watch on you?" the big man asked.

Dmitry shook his head.

The big man frowned then smiled a little.

"Tell you what. When eleven strikes I will call your name on the intercom. Now you go explore the station a bit and buy yourself a watch." He chuckled then went straight back to work.

Dmitry took his advice. He couldn't believe how nice people were in the Metro so far. Dmitry looked through the whole station, being offered by many people special discounts and home made things. He greedily looked at the tempting half naked girls that stood outside their tents giving glances at people. He noticed a girl with dark red hair just stepping out of a tent with a man only a few years older than Dmitry. She was crying and the man was complaining demanding his bullets back. Dmitry decided not to get involved and walked away. He was hanging around book sellers when he noticed something he wanted, a nice black digital watch, with the sticker big sale 40% off. Dmitry asked the merchant who was selling it for how much. The man bargained for 25 but Dmitry lowered it to 15. He had a new watch and still had 75 MGR left. After more browsing he found a nice tent and he couldn't believe his eyes. "Fine dining" a sign said. When he entered he felt out of place. Being in a leather battle suit with a Klash and a gasmask hanging on his side didn't take to well when everyone was in nice suits and groomed hair. He got a lot of glances. The hostess came up to him and seemed shocked a little. She was very cute but before Dmitry could say something a man in a white suit which looked nice but had dirty blue jeans came up to him.

"Hello." He said "Sir I hope you know that this restaurant is very expensive. We don't serve a rat here, so a man of your look probably won't like it here."

"Well what do you serve here?" Dmitry asked.

"Only the finest meats, mushrooms and crops. Grown from our own station." The man said.

Dmitry glanced over at a chalk bored sign.

_**Brahmin cut steak- 20 MGR**_

_**Chicken and mushrooms mix- 15 MGR**_

"I'll take a Brahmin cut steak and a side dish of mushrooms." Dmitry said and pulled gave the man 30 MGR.

The man looked shocked and smiled at the money

"Yes sir right away!" he said "Alexandria seat this man."

"Yes sir!" she said flirty as if she was interested in the dangerous looking man with money.

He was seated next to a fancy man in a red checkered suit who at first despised him but now rose a glass to him.

After a few minutes Dmitry's food come hot and ready to eat.

The steak was the best meat he had ever tasted and the mushrooms melted in his mouth. It was the best meal he ever had in his 23 years on this rock.

"So tell me Ranger how was it?" The man who served him asked.

"Ranger?" Dmitry asked.

The man looked confused. "Surely you are a Ranger from Polis right?"

"No."

"Oh my mistake sir, are you a Stalker? Any way how was it?

"It was fantastic and I can't wait to stop here on my way home."

"Thank you sir." The man said uneasy as if wondering where Dmitry got that money.

Dmitry left the restaurant and checked his watch. 10:36. He still had time left to look at the station. So he headed into the eastern part of the station. Just a lot of living quarters, tents, and former Metro trains that was configured for living. Three guards were standing around telling a story. Dmitry walked up to them to hear it.

"Did you hear about Exhibition?" one asked.

"No. All I heard was about some mutants in their northern tunnels." Another one said.

"Well it got worse up there, much worse. Apparently they had to get help from polis. And that they sent Rangers to help and they nuked everything north of Exhibition from some abandoned military base deeper in the Metro."

"Is that what the earthquake was?" the third asked.

"Yes that shaking a few weeks back that was them."

"Rangers… those guys scare the hell out of me." The first one said "I heard that just one of them took out the bandits over at dry station."

"Complete crap. Those are bandits, lowlifes. They probably killed each other." said the third one.


	2. Chapter 2

"Chapter 2- The Fourth Reich"

Pistol shots began to crack, followed by a sheer number of screams. The three guards ran toward the south gate. Being in the east side of the station Dmitry could follow the guards south and help in the fight or head up north to his station. Why is this happening? He decided to see the fight south because he was heading south. Maybe it was just a drunk idiot who fired off a shot and the guards already got him. After passing through a number of people he saw a dead Hansa guard who was striped clean of ammo. He continued south about 15 meters away from the railcars. There he saw about 20 Hansa troops be slaughtered in a firefight by men who were also wearing leather armor with bullet proof vests. Bandits? There were about 30 of them and only 12 Hansa soldiers left. They didn't stand a chance even if Dmitry helped. So he did what everyone else did. He ran back north. As he ran he heard the screams and bullets of the firefight that he stupidly had to go see and now wished he hadn't. He was then at the same place where the three guards were. He didn't see it before until about 20 people ran into a passage way that went east. While he needed to go south, east was his only option or go back north and then head east that will make him go through the entire Metro ring. He didn't have the time. He went into the tunnel that took him east.

It was empty. All of the people were far ahead and probably at the next station. He could still hear gun fire for a few minutes than it stopped. Not even a day on his quest and now he has to go east then hopefully the next station will be kind enough to let him go south. He had been walking for several minutes till he heard talking. He slowly walked toward the sound. He saw a faint light and carefully walked toward it. Two people resting? One faintly saw him and stood up and yelled, "Get back I have a gun."

It was a woman. Didn't seem much older them Dmitry.

"Now, now… leave him alone." An older deeper voice said.

"We have nothing for you to rob. You may search us but please don't hurt me or my daughter." He said.

"I am not a robber. I came from Hansa and ran hear during the firefight." Dmitry claimed.

"We were from there to." He said "Come into the light… please."

Dmitry stepped to them. It was an old tired man in a brown coat and blue jeans.

"My name is Mikhail Porfiervich." He said. "And this is my daughter Vera."

Dmitry recognized her. It was the girl with dark red hair that was in the tent with that man.

"Yup just as well this happened." Mikhail Porfirevich said "Things that Hansa were getting really tight since I was forced to quit my job making tea. Vera here had to get a job cooking for that snotty old man with his high priced restaurant."

Dmitry looked at her if and she looked at Dmitry as if he knew what she really was doing.

"Well we best get a move on." Mikhail Porfirevich said and stood up with support of his daughter and a walking cane.

They walked slowly through the tunnel as Dmitry held the light while Vera helped her father. Mikhail Porfirevich made small talk about his days about a kid and the early days of the Metro.

Silence blew as a sign that read "Checkovskaya station. All enemies of the Fourth Reich will be shot on sight."

"Nazis." Mikhail Porfirevich said.

"We should turn back." Vera said.

"We can't, those bandits own that station now." Dmitry said.

"He is right" Mikhail Porfirevich said.

"No he isn't. He said that it was his first day in a Hansa station. Those men can't loose" Vera protested.

Mikhail Porfirevich looked at his daughter.

"The Nazis are not at war with Hanza. And plus the others who ran past us. The Nazis won't kill them and they won't kill us." He said

She looked at Dimity as if she was going to attack, then she just settled down.

They started to slowly walk toward the station.

"Tell me Mr. Porfirevich what is the Fourth Reich?" Dmitry asked.

"Well it's a long story that just breeds longer stories. Basically the Fourth Reich is trying to purify the Metro system. All pure blooded Russians. If you weren't born in the Metro or Russia, the Nazis are your worst enemy." Mikhail Porfirevich said.

"So the Fourth Reich, was there a first or a second?"

"Yes but that was way before my time. I don't pay it much mind anymore."

Mikhail Porfirevich froze making Vera stumble and Dmitry confused on why they stopped. Then he saw it. About 20 neatly placed bodies laid on the side of the tunnel. All tied, all gagged, all shot.

"Oh God!" Vera said and looked away.

Dmitry grabbed his Klash.

"No you fool!" Mikhail Porfirevich yelled. "Put it away!"

"Why?" Dmitry ordered to be answered.

"Because, there are more of them then you." Mikhail Porfirevich said.

"What?" Dmitry said confused.

Mikhail Porfirevich pointed to the wall above the bodys.

"ALL ENEMYS OF THE FOURTH REICH WILL BE EXECUTED"

Blood painted on the wall. Vera finally realized the smell.

"I want to go back." She said

"We can't" Mikhail Porfirevich demanded. "Listen Vera you are Russian. Like me and Dmitry here. We will be fine."

"They look Russian to me" She pointed at the bodies

"Listen girl. Trust me. Don't you, I am your father. Do as I say!"

The three walked on for another five minutes until a random spot light blinded them.

"Turn it off. Flashlights on." said someone in the light.

When Dmitry could see, he saw about 5 men standing at a gate. They were fortified. Sandbags, barb wire and Dmitry could even see a mounted machine gun pointing at them.

"Attention. You are trespassing on territory controlled by the Fourth Reich. Present proper ID to validate that you are a proper Metro citizen." A man with a thick Russian accent said. He was in a green combat suit with a helmet and body armor with an AK 74m rifle. His comrades seemed to dress the same to.

Dmitry gave him his passport. He read through it and compared the picture on the ID to Dmitry.

"Welcome Mr. Volonsky to Checkovskaya, enjoy your stay with safety courtesy of the Fourth Reich." The man said handing Dmitry his passport back.

Dmitry stepped forward and then remembered Mikhail Porfirevich and Vera.

"What do you mean you forgot your passport?" Mikhail Porfirevich yelled.

"I left it at work." Vera said.

"Passports!" The man yelled.

"Yes one moment if you please." Mikhail Porfirevich pleaded.

"How could you have forgotten you should have kept it with you?"

Vera got silent.

Porfirevich turned around to the man and handed him his passport.

"Ok Mr. Porfirevich you may enter." He said.

He grabbed Vera and walked forward. The man stopped him.

"She needs a passport to." He said.

"Please we forgot it when the fighting began in Hansa she is with me." Mikhail Porfirevich cried.

"Then you should have stayed at Hansa." The Nazi said.

"Then we will go back to back to Hansa!" Mikhail Porfirevich said.

"No. She is not a registered citizen of the Metro and is trespassing on territory owned by the Fourth Reich. Punishment is death!" He said and raised his Klash at her.

"NOOOOOO!" Mikhail Porfirevich yelled and with the remainder of his strength grabbed the Nazi.

Sadly the Nazi was to strong and pushed Mikhail Porfirevich to the floor.

"You swine!" the Nazi yelled and aimed for Mikhail Porfirevich. In a blink of an eye he fired at the old man.

In another blink Dmitry managed to pullout his Klash and fire at the Nazi. He felt satisfaction as about 6 holes ripped through the man's back and one in the helmet. The Nazi dropped as Dmitry blinked again and saw Mikhail Porfirevich's face and corpse unrecognizable. Dmitry blinked for the last lime as he heard Vera cry his name and as a black bag and a hit in the head took him by surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

"Chapter 3-Rights of the Dead"

He felt blood run down his nose. That feeling woke Dmitry up. He was dazed and confused to what was going on at that moment. He was tied to a chair and a black bag was strapped to his head. His face was flaring in pain as if someone had beaten him.

"Good he is awake." An echo said. "Now he can hear his punishment."

The bag was removed from his head and he was blinded by a light shining at him. When the light turned off he looked to see he was in the middle of the stations platform and that people were sitting in bleachers to his left and right were staring at him. In front of him sat three men about five meters away.

"To be hanged!" said the man in front of him.

The bag was put over his head and he was hit again in his head. He didn't pass out but he didn't resist when he was dragged away and thrown into a cell. He moved the bag over his head and looked at the guard who was just locking the gate.

"Hey don't worry I'll take care of that girl for you." He smirked at Dmitry and walked away laughing.

Dmitry looked at his hands. This is how it ends? He hasn't even been out of his station for twelve hours and he is about to be hanged. Every one was so nice to him until now. He didn't think that there were places like this but it was very true.

"What are you in for?" a voice said.

Dmitry looked left. A dirty man sat in another cell.

"I killed an officer." Dmitry said.

"Yeah and I am the barbarian who killed everyone at black staion." The man laughed.

Dmitry didn't know why. The man looked at Dmitry curious. He was an old man about forty maybe. He had a purple jacket on with baggy tan pants.

"What have you not heard about black station? Well a lone Ranger butchered every Nazi that was in the station and even killed the ones that occupied the outpost belonging to Hole station."

"Rangers, I have heard a lot of talk about them. I heard they murdered bandits at dry station." Dmitry said. "So why are you hear?"

"I am not a pure Russian. My name is Zachery Tyler. My mother was born an American and moved to Russia with my father. I lived in Moscow way before the bombs fell, ending the world."

"Why?" Dmitry asked. "Why did we nuke the world and turn it into this underground shit?"

The man paused and seemed to gather his thoughts.

"The leaders of the old world were greedy, irresponsible and undependable. It's irrelevant on how the world ended. We are here, no worth talking about what could have been. No worth explaining."

The man chuckled and he closed his eyes and seemed to fade off to sleep.

"We will be dead soon." He grumbled

He was right. Soon the guard would be here and then there is no going back. He will be hanged. His station will die. Dmitry closed his eyes to. He thought about his station. His mother and older sister, who are waiting for him at Voikovaskya. This is the end of his short road. He dozed off for about an hour or so. He dreamt about Vera for some unknown reason. Her dark red hair and pretty blue eyes. She was standing in front of the tent he had first seen her. She was staring blankly forward. Then she started to cry. This had woken Dmitry. A man and the guard before stood outside his cell. He unlocked it and the new man who was wearing a black long cassock entered in.

"Mr. Volonsky is it not?" he said

Dmitry nodded.

"Well my boy. You are to be executed immediately by hanging ordered by the Führer himself."

Then the guard grabbed Dmitry put a bag over his head and he dragged Dmitry out the prison.

He had been standing there for a long time. Dmitry Volonsky was about to be executed for the murder of a Nazi officer.

He was standing on what seemed to be a wooden platform. He could hear a lot of talking in front of him. Chit-chat, gibberish and even a comment on what really happened to the officer. Dmitry didn't care, all he wanted was water. When he woke in his cell his mouth was really dry. He felt someone else walking toward him on his right.

"Hello Dmitry." He said in a whisper.

"Water." Dmitry crocked.

"Water? Where am I supposed to find you water now? Just hang on son. It will be over soon." The man said and removed Dmitry's bag.

In mass. About a fifty Nazi solders stood below on the main platform looking at Dmitry. All men decked out in uniforms and armor. There were a few women and children but they seemed to be civilians.

"Dmitry!" a familiar voice shouted.

It was Vera who was to the right of him, with a rope around her neck to.

"Kid!" A recent voice said. It was Taylor.

He was also about to be hanged.

The man in the cassock walked toward a lever and grabbed it in one hand.

"My brothers and sisters of the Fourth Reich, today I execute the man who killed Commander Victor Petrovich and as a treat for us, a non-Russian soul." He said.

"A Commander." Dmitry thought and smiled a little.

"Glory! Glory! Glory!" the crowed shouted.

"May this be a lesson to the whole Metro that we will not tolerate betrayal, now without further hesitation." The man said and pulled the lever.

Taylor dropped from a trap door. Dmitry heard a snap. Taylor's death was quick.

"Glory! Glory! Glory!" The crowed rallied.

"Now for the murderer!" Said the executioner

Instantly Dmitry dropped. A little hole in the floor opened. He was hanging there, struggling for air. His neck didn't snap so he had to suffer the chocking pain. His eyes watered up and red started to take over his eyes. He could barley see or hear. What he saw was enough. A yellow light and a loud siren went off. The crying voices and sounds of gunfire were all that Dmitry heard then no more.


	4. Chapter 4

"Chapter 4 - The Authority"

"Hey Hangman wakeup." Someone said. "I saw you move so there is no way to feign your death."

Dmitry opened his eyes. He was in a large moving railcar and two people were standing in front of him. Was it a dream? The last thought in his head before he died.?

"Hey kid can you talk?" the voice said again.

Dmitry looked up from the boots of the man to his face. He was a big man with broad shoulders. He had dusty leather armor with a trench coat on.

"Water!" Dmitry pleaded.

"Water? Oh yes, Comrade Bonsai get the man water hurry."

"He is awake? Is he okay? Can I see him." A familiar feminine voice said.

"Yes, yes. Let's get him his water first though."

A man crouched in front of him with a large canteen.

"Take it comrade. Drink slowly." He said.

Dmitry didn't listen. He took it instantly and drank it all down.

"I guess we were right about Nazi prisoners not getting any water." Comrade Bonsai said.

The big man grabbed Dmitry and made him stand up.

"My name is Rusacov. That is now comrade Rusacov to you now. I believe you may know Vera?" he said.

Vera pushed comrade Bonsai away a little and hugged Dmitry. It was nice that someone was achually caring for him.

"What happened?" Dmitry asked.

"We heard that someone killed Nazi Commander Viktor Petrovich. That man is responsible for killing so many of my Comrades." Comrade Rusacov said.

Dmitry looked around. There was only him, Vera and the two men.

"What faction, at all are you guys with?" He asked Comrade Rusacov.

Comrade Rusacov sighed greatly.

"Now Comrade, you disappoint me. I will not tell you. You are smart enough to figure out yourself." He said.

"Dmitry." Vera said as if she had already figured it out. "Hello, Comrade!"

It took a second. Then he remembered. Back at his home station, the school had taught him history of Russia. The Soviet Union, the Red Army, Comrades.

"You guys are Reds?" He asked.

"More than just simple Red soldiers" Comrade Rusacov said.

"We are Revolutionaries."

"Revolutionaries?" Vera asked.

"Yes ma'am. You see we are simple Communists. We are allied with the Reds but are not there soldiers, Mercenaries. We do this, so we have free access though Hansa." Comrade Rusacov said.

"Do you have free access to every Red station?" Dmitry asked.

"Yes we do." Comrade Rusacov said.

"How many are there of you."

"There is only one of me. I am assuming you mean how many of us there are. We are few. There are a total of five of us. Comrade Bonsai, Comrade Fyodor, Comrade Maxim, Comrade Igor and then me. The other three are at Paveletskaya. It is the station we are heading to. We will regroup and decide what to do with the two of you." Comrade Rusacov said and walked to the front of the rail cart. Dmitry sat on a seat next to Vera.

"I don't trust them." She said.

"I need them. They will help me get to Park Kultary." Dmitry replied.

"Why are you going to a Red controlled station? A moment ago you didn't even know who said Comrades."

"If we had time I will tell you. Listen Vera, this is something I have to do alone. When we get to Paveletskaya, I will make sure you get back to Hansa safely."

"Excuse me?" She objected. "You come into my life, my father is killed and I almost got killed by a bunch of Fascists, only to be saved by a pack of Communists. You expect me to just go back to Hansa and pretend this never happened! No. I am going with you."

Before Dmitry could say anything, Comrade Rusacov yelled, "We are here; slow the railcar would you Comrade Bonsai?"

They stopped right in front of a Red checkpoint.

"Comrade Rusacov, is that you?" said a man.

"Yes it is I. Is that you Comrade Maxim?" Comrade Rusacov said.

"Yes. Let me gate for you. The others are at our HQ."

The gate to the station slip open and the man jumped in the railcar.

He noticed the two extra people.

"Is this the brave man who killed the Nazi bastard, or was it this lovely lady?" He asked.

"It was the man." said Comrade Bonsai.

"Ah, another solider. I am Comrade Maxim, second in command of the Revolutionaries." He proclaimed.

"Dmitry Volonsky."

"A pleasure Mr. Volonsky. And you are?" He said looking at Vera.

"Vera Porfirevich." She said.

"Lovely name." He turned to Comrade Rusacov. "I am ready. Comrade Igor would like to speak to you."

"Then let us go to him." Comrade Rusacov.

The railcar fired up again and they went though the station.

It was very small. One platform and two rail lines which one of them they were traveling on. The dimly lite light showed faded artwork on the walls and the floor was black granite.

"This is a small station and I don't see any Red soldiers" said Dmitry.

"Yes. The Reds don't like coming here. The station is small and right next door to the fascists." Comrade Maxim said. "Oh and there is an exposed area to the surface which lets in radiation, mutants and other unknown anomalies. Don't worry it's only a small amount of radiation, you won't get a second head like the people of the Fili line."

They stopped in front of a large tent and stepped out. Comrade Rusacov led them into the tent. It was bigger than most tents with many side rooms and a large flag of Che Guevara on the wall. Two men dressed in similar armor with the trench coat stood behind a table.

"Comrades!" one said. "You made it."

"Hello Comrade Igor" Comrade Rusacov Said.

"Was the mission successful?"

"Yes. Two Nazi killers are with us now."

Comrade Igor looked at Dmitry in his beaten leather jacket.

"Yes, he looks like the type." He said.

"You wanted to speak to me?" asked Comrade Rusacov.

"Yes. Would you mind if we talk in privet?" He said.

"Of course. Comrades, get Dmitry and Vera food. We will discuss about them later." He said as he and Comrade Igor left the tent.

"Hello." Said the other man. "I am Comrade Fyodor"

Comrade Fyodor handed them both some canned food and a fork.

"Pork and some beans I think." He said and walked to Comrade Maxim and made small talk with him.

"You will be in good hands with us Dmitry and Vera. Comrade Rusacov is a veteran of the the Hansa-Red Line War." Comrade Fyodor Said.

"Hansa-Red Line War?" Dmitry asked.

"You haven't heard of the War?" Vera said.

"I have not heard of the Hansa-Red Line War." Dmitry admitted.

"I think someone needs a history lesson." Comrade Maxim said. "The war started when many communist sympathizers in the metro gathered at Preobrazhenskaya Ploshchhad station and formed a communist government. Soon afterwards the station next to Preobrazhenskaya caught wind of this optimistic revolution and joined in. Then the station on the other side of the tunnel voluntarily joined and so on until most of the Preobrazhenskaya Ploshchhad line had fallen under the Communist's banner. As a result, The line was officially renamed "The Red Line" as it was already popularly known"

"The Red Line mobilized an army to take over the surrounding stations; however, the easy victory that the Communist leadership hoped to achieve remained elusive. Hansa, The Arbat Confederation, and other free stations joined together to form the Anti-Communist Coalition. The Coalition stopped the Red Line advance but was unable to break the Red Line's defenses. The war bogged down into a stalemate lasting for almost a year and a half. Much fighting occurred: massive army operations, encirclements, breaching encirclements, attacks, counterattacks, and more reprisal attacks, guerrilla excursions, and the continuing fortification of stations. Numerous atrocities were committed by both sides including the killing of prisoners, the massacring of civilians, and the utilization of flamethrowers. On occasion one side managed to take a station only to be pushed out the next day, resuming the stalemate. The war exhausted precious resources and drained the metro of its best manpower. Those who survived quickly grew weary of the conflict."

"As the war progressed, the Red Line leadership dropped its goal of spreading revolution to the entire metro and instead set their sights on capturing the Revolution Square from the Coalition. The Revolution Square was the station closest to the Red Square and the Lenin Mausoleum on the surface. Since these monuments held great symbolic value for the Communists, the station's defenders were determined to fight the Reds to the last man. Gathering a force at Okhotnyi Ryad, now renamed Prospect Marx, the Reds attacked Revolution Square which was heavily fortified. The Battle of Revolution Square became one of the bloodiest incidents in the entire war and was the scene of many heroic actions. Men who had taken several bullets to the chest kept on fighting. Soldiers voluntarily strapped grenades to their bodies to take out enemy gun positions. In the end, the determined Red assault was fruitless and the Coalition continued to hold Revolution Square."

"In the same manner, the Coalition's attempts to take Lenin Library to cut the Red Line in half were equally unsuccessful and fruitless. Despite concerted attacks, the Coalition ultimately could not penetrate the Communist defenses at Lenin Library."

"The long lasting war posed a major problem for both sides. The populace on both sides had grown tired of the endless struggle and started to voice dissent. Furthermore, desertion spread through the ranks of both armies. All too often, military confrontations resulted in both sides laying down their arms and deserting together. The patriotic fervor that characterized communist revolution slowly faded, weakening the Red Line Government's grip over its citizens. Likewise, trade between stations ground to a halt since caravan routes had been disrupted diminishing Hansa's wealth and influence. The politicians, who found themselves losing support from their both their populace and army, had to act quickly if they wanted to stay in power."

"In great secrecy at a neutral station, Comrade Moskvin of the Red Line, Prime Minister Loginov of the Hansa, and the Head of the Arbat Confederation Kolpakov drafted and signed a peace treaty. Under its terms, the Arbat Confederation gave the Revolution Square to the Red Line, and in turn the Red Line gave the Lenin Library to the Arbat Confederation. Additionally, Hansa would allow other factions to travel through its territory. The signing of the peace accords was no small achievement since the Confederation lost most of its influence in the north-west and the Red Line was cut in half. In the end, Hansa received the best terms from the peace treaty since the accords allowed them to secure the entire central ring of stations and dominate the majority of the metro's caravan trade."

"Both sides claimed that their leaders had made an extraordinary diplomatic feat and that they were the victors. The Arbat Confederation was severely weakened by the war, and at the time of 2033 the Arbat Conferation had declined into a mere Hansa satellite state. The flames of the Red Line Revolution were exhausted. The Red Line leadership consolidated their power over what was left of the Red Line, and the line became a police state under the desperate communist leadership. The true victor of the war was Hansa since the peace treaty's territory swap required all factions to travel trough Hansa's territory for trade and long distance travel. Hansa was able to achieve their goal of closing the ring and uniting the northern and the southern arcs of their territory. Ultimately Hansa would become the richest, largest, and most powerful faction in the metro. Some time after the war a fascist faction took over Chekhovskaya, Pushkinskaya, and Tverskaya and formed the Fourth Reich to oppose the Red Line and cleanse the metro of non-native Russians." Comrade Maxim ended.

Dmitry was speechless at the long lecture. Could all of this happen in the twenty years after the apocalypse? Before he could ask the question, the sound of the railcar flared. Comrade Rusacov came into the tent.

"Comrade Igor is not going to be joining us anymore." He said with a disappointment.

No one said a thing till the sound of the railcar disappeared into the tunnel.

"Comrade Igor is going to go home to Hole station. We know that it was recently attacked by mutants and our friend, Kamarov, gave his life there. He fears for his family." Said Comrade Rusacov

He looked at Dmitry and smiled.

"Well then. That means we have an opening." He said. "Dmitry. Would you like to join us? Join the Revolution?" He asked hopefully.

Dmitry was dumbstruck.

"I can't." He said remorsefully.

"Why not?" Comrade Bonsai asked

"Well I am not a Communist or even affected by the Reds."

"That doesn't matter even we aren't soldiers of the Reds."

"Well… I am um… on a mission." He stumbled.

"A mission?" Comrade Rusacov asked.

"Maybe we can help." said Comrade Maxim.

"Oh no, I don't think you can help." Dmitry said.

"Yes they can." Vera said.

She stood up and walked to Comrade Rusacov.

"You can. Dmitry and I are trying to get to Park Kultary." She said.

"That is a Red station. We can take you there. Is it business?" Comrade Rusacov said.

"No." Dmitry said.

"Please Dmitry tell us." Said Comrade Bonsai.

"I have to get from Park Kultary to Sportivanya."

The Revolutionaries paused.

"Why would you want to go to Sportivanya?" Comrade Rusacov said. "It is a Red fortification. No civilians allowed. You are either really dumb or you are a Nazi saboteur. I will kill any Nazi I see."

He pulled out what looked like a revolver from his coat.

Dmitry froze. He had lost his weapons when he was captured by the Fourth Reich.

"No!" He said.

"Then why are you trying to get to Sportively?" Yelled Comrade Rusacov

"I have to get to Emerald City!"

Everyone was silent.

"Dmitry. You can't get to Emerald City. One because it is a myth and two the Reds destroyed the station that leads to it." Comrade Rusacov said.

"No." Dmitry said. "There is still an entrance to the Surface. I could go up then go to through the Moscow University then to the stations below it."

"Only A fool will go up to the surface." Said Comrade Rusacov. "Or someone with plenty of ammo!"

He smiled then turned to his men.

"Tell me Dmitry. Why are you planning to go to Emerald City?" He asked

"A while ago my Station's line ran out of purified water. We can't grow any more crops and our pigs are dying of radiation. I need to get to Emerald City. They may have what we need." Dmitry Said.

Comrade Rusacov took a deep breath.

"Comrades. I vote we help Dmitry on his noble quest. Would we help him?" He asked

"I" Said Comrade Bonsai.

"I" Said Comrade Maxim.

"I" Said Comrade Fyodor.

"Then let us help him." Comrade Rusacov said. "Load the gear up and get ready to move out."

It was only a few moments till the Revolutionaries were ready to head out. Dmitry was given the standard leather armor and black trench coat. They even gave him a helmet with a gasmask. For protection he was given a Bastard Submachine gun. Not what he wanted but the Revolutionaries gave what they could spare. Vera was given a bulletproof vest and a black Jacket. For her weapon she was given a revolver. They didn't arm them well but the better weapons were in the hands of battled trained men.

"Load into the other railcar hurry!" Ordered Comrade Rusacov

Everyone piled in.

"Dmitry, Vera you two will have to hide from here on out. Once the Reds know that you are with us it goes to every station and will make breaching Sportivanya a lot harder. They will question us for bringing you with us." Comrade Rusacov said.

"What happens when we reach Sportivanya?" Vera asked.

"One step at a time." Comrade Rusacov said

The two were forced to hide under the gear.

"This is going to be a long ride." Grumbled Dmitry

He had been pushed under heavy cargo for about an hour going through Red station after Red station. They had traveled from Paveletskaya to Polkropotkinskaya station and then to Park Kultury. This station was Dmitry's intended station. Now he thought even if he did manage to take the railcar from Hansa he wouldn't have been able to go to Sportivanya. They were cleared to pass and only one Hansa station which were basically controlled by the Reds, then Fruenzenkaya. After that they were at Sportivanya.

It took another hour of check points and slow traveling in stations till they were at Sportivanya.

"Who are you?" asked a deep voice.

"We are the Revolutionaries. We were hired to deliver this equipment to your station." Said Comrade Rusacov

"Ok I'll let you in but talk to the Commissioner."

The sound of the gate opening and then the railcar moving meant they were almost there.

When the Cart stopped suddenly a voice rang out.

"I am Commissioner Zehnya. What is the purpose of your cargo?" He asked.

"We bring filters and other essentials." Comrade Rusacov said.

"We don't need supplies. The people on the Frontlines do."

"Surely you have been attacked before."

"No. We haven't seen any combat here. Why do you ask?"

"Ah. This will be easier than I thought!"

Then gunfire sounded around them.

"Go my men kill them all!" Yelled Comrade Rusacov

The gear was lifted off of Dmitry and Vera.

"Hurry off the railcart!" Yelled Comrade Bonsai

Dmitry stumbled out and landed on his chest.

"Get up!" someone yelled and he was rushed behind crates for cover.

Vera and comrade Maxim followed quickly. Safely in cover Dmitry could only hear small cracks of voices that were competing with gunfire.

"Shoot left!"

"Behind the crates!"

"Keep firing!"

"Man down!"

"Reloading!"

"GERNADE!"

A loud explosion ignited and Dmitry fell to the ground. The wooden crate was no more. He laid there for several seconds. His vision was blurred and his ears were ringing. He saw a figure walking toward him just as his vision got better. A young Red soldier. He aimed his weapon at Dmitry.


	5. Chapter 5

"Chapter 5- In the interests of the Revolution"

A thunder of pinging sounds fired off and the soldier fell to the floor. Comrade Rusacov came running over to Dmitry.

"Still alive I see!" He said and picked up Dmitry.

Another barrage of bullets rained at Dmitry and his Comrade.

"Take this and get to cover." Comrade Rusacov yelled and handed Dmitry a Kalashnikov.

They ran into cover behind the pillars holding up the station.

"We lost Comrade Fyodor. Comrade Bonsai is pinned down on the other side of us. Where are Vera and Comrade Maxim?"

"I saw them last by the crates before the explosion!" Dmitry yelled over the gunfire.

Comrade Rusacov looked around them. He saw the mutilated body of his Comrade. He then saw Vera. She was alive! She looked like she was squirming for the last bit of cover the crate provided.

"Dmitry I see Vera! She is alive! I will try to get her!" He yelled.

Before Dmitry could say anything his brave Comrade rushed to her at super human speeds. Dmitry did what he was told and fired at the Solders at the other side of the station. Within the moment Comrade Rusacov was back. He put Vera down next to Dmitry. She was alive.

"You did it!" Dmitry cried and turned to look at Comrade Rusaka who dropped to the ground.

Tinny circles dripped blood from the back of his trench coat. He was dead.

"Bastards!" Dmitry yelled and fired his Klash killing a Red. He unloaded at the Red barricade, missing every shot but sure keeping them suppressed. When his Klash ran out of ammo he quickly went behind cover again because the Red soldiers all targeted him. He felt hard thumps on his shoulder. When he inspected dents on his shoulder from bullets ricocheting off of his trench coat.

He had been hit, but the coat protected him. He felt a little ashamed that his comrade's armor failed to save himself but happy he was still alive for the moment.

"Dmitry! It's me Comrade Bonsai!" He yelled.

"Comrade Bonsai I can hear you!" Dmitry yelled back.

He looked past the destroyed railcar to see his Comrade.

"I will lay down suppressing fire then you…" He stopped.

With his hand he made a circle motion. Dmitry knew what he meant. He would lay down suppressing fire to distract them then Dmitry would circle around from the rail line.

Comrade Bonsai started to take the agro as Dmitry pulled out his Bastard submachine gun and jumped off the stations platform and crept along the rail line. He kept his head down all the way though it and before he knew it, he was looking at about six Reds in a neat suppressive row and that were unaware of his position. Without thinking he raised his gun and fired. To his surprise the damn gun rocketed up very fast. The first two dropped. He steadied it and fired again killing another one. They caught on and one fired at him but missed as Dmitry fired a burst at him. He dropped insanely as three holes of blood ran down his face. Still concentrating of his Comrade the other two were easy targets. As the first one fell, Dmitry got one bullet in the leg of the last Red.

Click!

"Oh God!" Dmitry yelled.

He was out of ammo as the last Red pulled a gun at Dmitry.

He thought he was dead until the Red solider' head flinched and blood fell from both sides of his head.

Dmitry climbed up on the platform as he saw Comrade Bonsai running up to him.

"Damn good work Dmitry!" Comrade Bonsai yelled in joy. "Damn good work."

"Freeze!" a dark voice yelled.

They turned to so who said it. It was the guard at the entrance. He was holding a Klash right at the two.

"I am going to kill you two. You killed my brothers!" He yelled.

"Put it down." Vera came from behind him with her revolver.

He chuckled a little unaware of her gun.

"Why don't you make me?" He said jokingly and quickly turned around to see the barrel flash.

He fell to the ground. Vera seemed to shake a little but then returned to her calm self.

"Thanks." Dmitry said.

She didn't reply.

"We can mourn latter." Comrade Bonsai said.

The three were rummaging through the supplies. More ammo and more guns was the best thing right now. Dmitry was now well stocked with Kalashnikov ammo and even found more clips for his Bastard.

"All in due time." Dmitry whispered to himself.

"Guys." Vera yelled out. "I found the exit to the surface. You sure you still want to do this with half the man power?"

"We have to." Dmitry said. "For my people and my Comrades sacrifice."

"Ok then Comrade, take this. It's a PPM-88 Gasmask. Very common in the Metro but it gets the job done." Comrade Bonsai said and gave it to him and then Vera.

It was a full view gasmask with the filter in front.

"The charcoal filters are not the best filters so we have about thirty minutes before we need to replace them. Luckily we have plenty of them." Comrade Bonsai joked.

"Let's head out then." Dmitry said.

The gate to the surface was barricaded off by some heavy boxes but they easily removed them. As Comrade Bonsai opened the gate the three stepped out onto the cold dark surface of the world.

They were all in awe. The barely visible land, burned out trees and destroyed buildings and the scent of death. There was a faded sign that read Sparrow Hills. Dmitry checked his watch which now had a crack on it. It was 11:20 PM. He then looked at Comrade Bonsai who was carefully surveying the area. Then at Vera. She was looking up at the dark sky unbelieving that there were no sealing above ceiling above her. She was griping her salvaged Kalashnikov tightly. A gust of cold wind must have pierced though her Jacket. The wind was loud and frightening as it was the first time Dmitry ever heard it.

"Comrade Rusacov told me a story once." Comrade Bonsai said with a muffled voice. "When the world ended and in the final days he was stationed at an old military base before he came to Moscow in a tank with others. He said that a machine in space was still operational and that a part of the earth was missing a large chuck of itself, leaveing a giant crater."

No one said a thing.

"Ok let's move the university isn't that far of a walk from here. We need to cross a bridge over some water then find a way inside." He said and the group started to move out.


	6. Chapter 6

"Chapter 6- Up there above"

It was cold. They moved through a destroyed city street. Darkness over ran them as they walked single file form Bonsai to Vera to Dmitry. They heard a lot of distant growls as well as gunfire at one point. They were crossing an intersection when Dmitry heard a rustle behind them.

"Stop!" Dmitry said.

The two did as Dmitry turned to see what us up. He wished he didn't. Something large, furry was sitting on an old car watching them. It was on four legs then to two as it stood up and howled. It was deafening to the humans as the sound made them stumble a bit. More appeared. About twelve circled in front them. The original jumped off the car and rushed toward them. It looked like a large rat. Dmitry fired at it and it took some damage before it fell. The others roared for their friend. The three humans got side by side so they could lay down a field of fire as the beasts charged at them. Kalashnikov fire ringed for about ten seconds before the mutants either lay dead or dispersed. Dmitry lowered his machinegun as his heart pounded.

"Was that it?" He said aloud

"Maybe, have you ever dealt with a Nosalis pack before. The first wave is small and weak, scouts basically. Then the stronger ones come." Comrade Bonsai said

"We better get moving then…" Dmitry was interrupted by another loud howl

"They are coming back." Vera yelled

More of those things came rushing at them. Dmitry quickly reloaded as did the rest of them and fired at the group. More and more came. It seemed about fifty of them were rushing at them with hungry looks. The humans shot and shot but the mutants got ever closer.

Another loud roar came. It wasn't from the mutant horde but from something else. Something bigger. It came from the sky. The mutants rushed past Dmitry and his comrades. They were ignored. The sky beast turned into two, then three, and then four as the sky filled with them. About twenty of them came and swooped down picking up the mutants.

"Run!" Comrade Bonsai said and they jetted of with the mutants.

They ran down the street with the mutants, both species not wanting to be lunch to an even greater species.

"Keep running, the university should be around here!" Comrade Bonsai yelled.

The growls and squeals of the mutants behind them kept growing louder. Dmitry was very tired and his heart pumped rapidly.

"I see it, keep moving!" Comrade Bonsai yelled

Dmitry saw it to. A large grey building stood tall over the city. A bridge at an intersection was the only way to it. The running mutants went left and right which was good so as they needed to go straight, across the bridge. The growls grew louder and they even heard the beast's wings flap.

They made it to the bridge. Comrade Bonsai ran across it with lightning speed. As Dmitry and Vera crossed, Vera tripped in front of Dmitry and he fell over her. He landed on the ground just passing the end of the bridge. Comrade Bonsai was running up the steps of the university, unaware of his friends. Dmitry got up and rushed to Vera. He grabbed her arm and she said she was ok as he pulled her up. A loud scream came from behind. The winged demon descended behind them. When it landed it gave out another loud scream.

"SHOOT IT!" Dmitry yelled as they both opened fire.

It only seemed to be stunned as it stumbled back, but when their Kalashnikov ran out of ammo it seemed to get angry. It pounced onto Dmitry, pinning one of his arms and it pushed Vera away and she hit her head on the rail of the bridge. It looked at Dmitry and opened its mouth. The slobber of the beast fell onto his gasmask and it roared again almost deafening him. Without thinking Dmitry flung his Bastard machine gun to his chest and with one hand fired his entire clip on the beast's chest. It fell backwards off of him and landed on its back. Dmitry's right arm which managed to hold the Bastard steady, felt like it was almost torn off by the kick of the gun. Dmitry sat up and got to his feet and rushed over to Vera who was barley responsive. She got to her feet and stumbled a little but soon got steady. The demon rose up again. Both of them had no ammo in their Kalashnikovs and did not have time to reload as it charged at them.

Gunfire came from behind the demon. It froze as Comrade Bonsai jumped on top of it and pulled out a knife and stabbed it in the eye.

"Run!" He yelled

The two obeyed and rushed past the demon and up the steps of the university. They glanced back to see the Demon throw Comrade Bonsai from his back spreads its wings, and grab Comrade Bonsai before it flew off into the dark sky.

"Oh God!" Vera cried out. "He's gone!"

Dmitry's mind raced and he was confused.

More howls sounder close.

"Get inside!" He demanded as the two opened the door to the university and sealed it behind them


	7. Chapter 7

"Chapter 7- Emerald Paradise"

It was grey inside the forgotten university. They were in the main lobby. A half circle desk was in the middle of the room that was surrounded by chairs and bookshelves. The shelves were empty but that was of little concern to Dmitry at the moment. He took a deep breath through the mask and it was hard to get any air.

"I think it's time to replace our filters Vera." He said. "Take a deep breath and remove the filter."

She did and in a moment's notice another filter was secured tightly on her mask.

"My head." Vera said with grogginess "Dmitry would you mind if I sat down for a while?"

"Sure go ahead. I have to find a way down into the station anyway." He said finishing up putting on a new filter.

He helped her to a chair behind the half circle desk and she rested her head on the desk.

"I'll be back. Yell if anything happens." He said.

She grumbled.

Dmitry checked his ammo supply. He was out of Klash ammo but still had three clips for his Bastard. Normally one can use Metro made bullets on any weapon, but he lost all of his clips for the Klash when he was fighting the mutants on the surface. He pulled the gun to his chest and walked through a door behind the desk. A long hallway lead to another room, with many bookshelves but no books on them. He carefully walked through the maze of empty shelves to find himself in the center of the place, a long table and many chairs were in front of him. A lone paper was on the table. Dmitry went to see what it said.

Makarov Khrushchev

7-5-13

They said that we would be the first to fire. I need to say this before I am evacuated into the station below. Does anyone remember that old American song called "Russians"? Well we obviously love children more than anyone since we didn't fire ours first. Heck we weren't even involved with the war in the Middle East. Why did it have to happen to you my son? You were just born, not even given a chance to live a normal life. I miss you Artyom, you and your mother.

Dmitry glanced away. There was obviously a lot of sadness that happened when the world ended. The note said a station was nearby so the entrance had to be close.

BANG!

A bookshelf fell over and it made Dmitry ready his gun. A lot of dust filled the air so the visibility was next nothing. He to backed up a bit and waited for it to finally did and nothing was there.

"Vera?" He asked but with no answer.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Dmitry heard this melody over and over. It wasn't gunfire it was the sound of hitting against the wall, and something big to.

He went to the other side of the library and found a closed door. It was chained so something was definitely on the other side of it.

As quickly as he knew it was chained, a large black arm broke through the door and ripped off the chain and slowly pushed the door open.

A tall black creature stood there. It stared at Dmitry for a moment. He was looking at horror himself when it started moving at him one step at a time, each inch its breath got louder and smelled of blood. Dmitry fired a burst at the creature and it ripped a large hole though its chest. It was unfazed and still walking slowly at Dmitry the chest healed and regenerated.

"What the…?" Dmitry yelled and fired controllably at it.

The bullets ripped through the creature like tissue and it gave a loud hissing sound as Dmitry shot its arms and legs out. The thing fell face first into the ground but it still kept coming. It managed to spring itself up and lunge at Dmitry and tackling him.

It went for his neck, as Dmitry struggled to get it off of him. He managed to grab the head of the creature and twisted its neck. The head detached and the creature stopped moving. Dmitry pushed the body off of him and stood up in a blink of an eye. He stared at the thing for about ten seconds before he realized that Vera was alone with what could be more of them running around. Dmitry rushed back to the door he came from and went through the hallway back to Vera. When he got there it was empty.

"What!" He yelled aloud. "I left her right there! VERA! Where are you?"

He heard heavy footsteps coming his way and raised his gun at a door that he missed on his way in.

"Stupid!" He said to himself thinking how he could have missed that.

The doors handle twisted and it mover forward a little then stopped. It was quiet. Then a cylinder was thrown from the cracked open door and landed at his feet.

"Oh sh-!" He couldn't finish as a burst of light and ringing noise pierced his senses.

Dmitry fell on to his back. He couldn't move, see or hear for a while. He knew that he would be killed soon.

About two minutes passed when mind cleared and he could hear muffled voices talking to one another.

"We got him." A pause "O.K. we will take him with us."

He felt his gasmask being pulled off of him and knew he was struggling for air but couldn't do anything about it until he went unconscious once again.

He woke to the feel the warmth of a blanket tucked around him and the comfort of a bed and pillow. This shook him awake as he has never felt the mattress before and has always slept on the cold floor of his station. He sat up with a head ache and tried to think of what happened. He remembered as far back as the library, that thing that attacked him. He noticed two tall glasses of water on the nightstand next to him and he gulped down one of them, not even caring if it was actually water. He looked around the room to only see the end of the bed, a door, a coat rack with his black trench coat, and a book shelf with a mirror over it and the walls, coated with dark green emeralds. Was he there, was he finally at his destination? He got out of bed and made his way to the door. He heard a sizzling sound and the sound of low talking. He put on his trench coat and opened the door to see Vera sitting at a table and eating cooked eggs and bacon that actually looked well done other that eating them over a weak fire once it got warm. There was another person there, a large woman in a long green jacket and skirt.

Vera saw him and stood up with a smile.

"Dmitry your awake!" she said.

"Where are we?" He replied

"Great to see you're alive to." She said with a smirk. "We made it. We are at emerald city!"

The large lady turned to Dmitry.

"You two were dragged from the library upstairs. Our scout team found your friend here to and she told them about you." She said.

It came back to Dmitry.

"I remember them blinding me with something, why did they do that?"

"Oh I told them you might put up a fight if they talked to you." Vera said.

"What?" Dmitry sighed.

"Now." The large lady said. "I'll go tell the council that you're awake. You two should talk about why you're here, they might throw you out. Hey eat your breakfast quickly."

She putted Dmitry's breakfast on the table and left the room.

"O, bacon!" Dmitry said to himself out loud and Vera gave a teasing smile.

He sat at the table and chewed through the bacon faster than anyone could blink an eye then went on to the eggs.

He looked at Vera who seemed bored out of her mind.

"Vera can I ask you something?" He said.

She looked confused as to what he wanted to know.

"I guess." She said.

"Back at Hansa before I met you and your father, I saw you leaving a tent with an angry man and you were crying. What was that all about?"

She sighed really heavily.

"Well I turned 18 recently and I really wanted a job to get out of my tent with my father. He told me that the fancy restaurant was hiring for a hostess and he told me that since I was the most beautiful thing in the entire Metro I was sure to get it. However, the man's daughter, Alexandria, well we never did like each other and when she heard I wanted the job she got it just because it was her dad who was hiring. So my friends told me that I should work with them and it was good money." She said.

"Oh I am sorry. You told your father you had the job at that restaurant?"

"Yes I did."

"Want to tell me what happened up there at the library?" Dmitry asked changing the subject.

"Well I dozed for about a minute, because of my headache, I thought you came from behind me. However when I turned to see three figures in old police riot gear stood behind me and asked if I need help." Vera said.

"Just like that?" Dmitry asked.

"Just like that." Vera said. "Dmitry, have some water you look dehydrated."

Knock! Knock! Knock!

Before the two could answer a tall man walked in. He was in a black and white camouflage and wearing a bullet proof vest that read Police on the chest. He looked ten years older than Dmitry and the side of his buzz cut hair was turning grey.

"I am Victor Karmin." He said "Vera, the council wants to see you and your friend now. Follow me."

Dmitry stood up from his chair and looked at Vera with a small smile.

"Why is it every time I get knocked you go and make friends with everybody in the Metro?' He asked.

She gave a little smile back and shrugged.

Dmitry turned to the man and followed him out the door.

At first Dmitry was concerned with the fact that two armed guards with those fancy AK-2012s standing walking with them, but the thought of them was quickly turned away by the glamorous city walls all coated with emeralds.

They walked down a hallway and in awe when Dmitry saw the station. They were on the second floor, which people lived on, but the real event was the main platform that was below them.

"Welcome to Emerald city!" Karmin said.

Dmitry or Vera had never seen anything like it. They had a first-hand view of the main platform from the second floor stair case.

It was like a hotel lobby covered in emerald walls. People in green robes sat in comfy looking chairs reading a book or browsing through one of the many book cases. The station was ten times as big as Dmitry's home station.

"Come now, they are waiting." Karmin said.

As much as Dmitry wanted to walk down those stairs and join the other people he followed the security guard down the hall of the second floor. There was a large door that was graded by two more solders, but it was the destination. Karmin whispered something into one of the door guard which made the guard nod and open the door.

The room through the door was like a conference room. However no one was present.

"Take a seat and wait for the counsel." Karmin said and left the room.

They sat next to each other both wondering what is going to happen.

"Let me do the talking Vera." Dmitry asked.

"O.K. but don't say anything to upset them." Vera said.

The waited for about twenty minutes till the door behind them opened. A man in a green robe and bald head came first. Then a woman, in a green jacket and sweat pants. Her face was as pretty as Vera's but with short and dark brown hair, and she looked a little older. Then a man who was dressed just like Karmin entered the room. He looked older than anyone else with grey hair and a white beard.

They all sat across from Dmitry and Vera and all three had a concerned look. The bald headed man then smiled and said.

"Welcome to Emerald City. I am called Boris Gluzhwinsky. This is Miriam Redwing and Arkady Petrovich. Now may I ask what you outsiders are doing here?"

"Oh." Dmitry coughed "I come from the station of Voikovskaya. Our water system has been tainted. We have tried to make repairs but it seems that the parts we need are unavailable in the Metro. One of our traders had heard a rumor that one exists in the legendary Emerald City."

"Voikovskaya?" Arkady said. "The station with the water plant above it?"

"Yes that's the one." Dmitry said.

"Son, it's not your stations equipment problem. It's the plant's itself."

"We figured that already. Back then no one was ready to go to the surface to find out." Dmitry said.

"Ah. However you and your friend go up to the surface alone and manage to find our city!" Boris said.

"Well we had help from friends, they didn't make it." Dmitry said.

"I am sorry to hear that." Boris said. 'Now we should discuss your stations problem."

About two hours of endless talking and questions had Vera barley awake. She admired Dmitry's commitment to helping his station. If she was him, she would have walked out of here even though they could have helped her. She couldn't help but to notice that the woman across from Dmitry kept eyeing him. She hadn't said a word yet and looked as bored as Vera was, but whenever Dmitry talked she was fully paying attention. For some reason Vera hated her.

"Arkady, these two have shown incredible feat. Do you wish to send your team to Voikovskaya." Boris said.

"I will have to inform them." He said, stood up and walked out the door.

"Wait!" Vera objected to Boris. "You guys are willing to help us when we barley trust one another?"

"Ma'am we are peacekeepers. We do not want to be stuck in the station forever. I see that in helping Voikovskaya, we will be helping the entire Metro." Boris said. "And soon we will be able to restart on the surface."

He and Dmitry stood up and shook hands.

"Thank you for helping me." Dmitry asked.

"It is our pleasure. While Arkady rounds up his men you should talk to Miriam. She can tell you the history of the city." Boris said and walked out.

Vera noticed a big smile on Miriam's face when he said and Vera casually rolled her eyes. Dmitry sat back down.

"Tell me Dmitry, what is Voikovskay like?" she asked.

"Well it's my home. I lived there since I could remember. It's really nice. We mostly farm for ourselves and trade with the rest of the Metro only when we need to."

"How is the rest of the Metro like?"

"Well I can't really say. This is my first trip out of my station. Actually Miriam could you tell me a little about yourself and Emerald City." Dmitry asked.

"Well. Back when the bombs fell I was about 5. My father was a professor and that day he brought me in to work for some sort of project he was teaching. It was the day the bombs fell, oh sometime in October if you know your months. So we went into the stations below with the others. He was happy that he brought me here with such luck. If he scheduled the project tomorrow he I would have died with my mother at home."

"So you got lucky because your dad was an egg head?" Vera interrupted.

Miriam gave her a frown and continued ignoring Vera.

"He and the other professors brought order and makeshift Government to the stations."

"It can't be as simple as that, there has to be conflict some were in the system. Did everyone just obey to the teachers running everything?" Dmitry asked.

"Yes they did. The young people attending the University was ready to start a new life, but to have it taken away in a blink of an eye, really stunts them. We did have conflicts before, but it's over now with the Council in charge. The council has three representatives. Boris who is in charge of education. Arkady is in charge of protection. He was a former police, as most of his team is. Then me I organize the farming and food so we can eat."

"Why farming?" Dmitry asked.

"Can't I just leave it at, I love food? No, well my father use to be a famer for a company that is long gone by now. It was a lot of hard work but we managed to use soil from some of the classes that focused on agriculture to organize our third station into farming only." Miriam responded.

"So your father taught farming before the war?" Dmitry asked.

"Yes." Miriam replied.

"Where is he now?"

"He died about two years ago."

"Oh, I am sorry." Dmitry said.

"It's o.k. He had a long life." Miriam said.

"So one station is for farming, what are the other stations for?

"We are in the first station that connects to the sealed off tunnel. We just call it Emerald. The next station over is called Vernandosko. Arkady trains future guards there."

The door opened and Arkady entered the room. He was holding a large bag.

"Dmitry step outside please." He asked.

Dmitry got up and went with him. When he left the room, about four guards stood in a neat line side to side. They were completely covered head to toe in black and white camouflaged bullet proof protection and a gasmask that's filter was at the side of the face. Only one didn't wear his mask and it was Karmin who walked up to them.

"Dmitry, with a unanimous decision, we all agree to help your station." Karmin said.

Arkady dropped the bag at Dmitry's feet.

"Your gear is in there, gasmask, armor, helmet and boots. You can pick up a gun when we are heading out." Arkady said. "Now go back to your room and get ready."

The heavy bag dropped to the floor and Dmitry unzipped it. Everything was in there, and the first thing he wanted to do was change is nasty boots that had been torn up during his travels and replace them with the colored patterned fresh ones. Twenty minutes passed until he was ready. His old black leather clothes were placed into the bag and as he wore his new equipment. He still wore the black trench coat, for pride or because the modifications made to toughen it and it saved his life during the encounter with the Reds. Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in." He said.

Vera came into the room with another large bag.

"You're going to." Dmitry said.

"You are not going to get rid of me that easily Dmitry!' She said. "Now get out so I can get ready."

Dmitry left the room and headed back to the council room.

When he got there Karmin was handing out weapons to his men. They all got Kalashnikovs 2012s, which were brand new weapons that were made about a year before the war and were very expensive in the Metro. Dmitry walked up to Karmin to see if he could get one.

"Sorry, but your original weapon that you came in with is being studied." Karmin said referring to the Bastard Submachine gun. "Instead, I am sure you will like this better." and gave him fully loaded along with an ammo belt with about six more clips.

"You can have that gun." Dmitry said.

He noticed that Karmin had an unusual weapon. It was long, and had mant wires attaching to what seemed to be a pump gauge. The barrel was wooden and some electrical wires were attached to it.

"What is that?" Dmitry asked.

"This old thing? Karmin said. "It's a railgun. It's very hard to make and explain that is. Only about twelve of them were made by some of the students a long time ago, before the war. In our early days we even traded some away to people in the Metro, only about five so I am not surprised you haven't seen one before."

"How does it work?"

"Well I have to keep this thing charged with electricity by cranking it up once in a while. I also have to load it up with Ball Bearing to."

"Is it powerful?"

'Yes it is. It will instantly kill a regenerator with one hit."

"A regenerator?"

"Oh. In the University above, there are a lot of mutants that were scavengers from our early days. They mutated horribly from all that radiation. You haven't seen one? Well let's stop talking about them. You won't see one now."

Dmitry kept his experience with the mutant on the surface to himself.

"Hey Dmitry!" A familiar voice said behind him.

Miriam was walking toward him dressed in a similar outfit as the rest of the solders.

"I convinced Boris and Arkady to let me go with you guys." She said.

"Don't you have crops to look after?" Dmitry asked.

"They have plenty of people looking after them. I would never pass up an opportunity to visit the rest of the Metro." She said and grabbed a weapon from Karmin.

Just as she wanted to say something else, Vera came and Miriam gave a clueless look.

"She is coming to?" Miriam asked.

"Vera can handle herself." Dmitry said.

"Let's hope so."

Dmitry turned around to Vera who seemed to be struggling with clipping on her helmet.

"This stuff is heavy." She said. "I don't see how you can be wearing that heavy coat along with it."

"Well I can see that the gear hasn't spoiled your personality." Dmitry said and clipped her helmet.

She gave Dmitry a little smile and wink as Karmin came and gave her a Klash 2012 and the ammo belt.

"You two ready?" He asked.

"Yes we are." Dmitry answered.

"Karmin." Vera asked. "How are we supposed to get to Voikovskay?"

"We are going to use an old train that heads north through a tunnel. We believe it could lead us to Voikovskay or a station around it." Karmin said.

"A train that heads north, are you sure? The tunnel isn't on the map and I have never heard of it." Dmitry asked.

"It's an old Government tunnel that connects into Metro-2. Would not be on any map and since you never heard of it that means it must connect to a station that your people don't occupy."

"O.k. then lets head out."

"Alright follow me."


	8. Chapter 8

"Chapter 8 – Waters of Life"

The seat in the train was really comfy. The fact rode through Dmitry's mind what how in the world makes this train run.

When he asked about it, one of the guards said that it has very limited power and that this trip could only be made once and back.

Miriam who was sitting next to Dmitry told him that the men were Vladimir, Victor and another man with the name Boris.

They slowed down when they were approaching a sealed door to another station. When they did the guards piled out and worked on getting the door open for about five minutes and they were on their way to Dmitry's station. When they passed through Dmitry couldn't see anything because it was so dark but he really didn't care. Other than that the ride was very quiet and short. They came to another stop in about fifteen minutes when Arkady told them that they were there. Dmitry couldn't be really sure since his watch stopped working from the damage it received. When they stopped for the finial time the guards opened the big blast door to the station once more. Dmitry, Vera and Miriam left the comfort of the train and headed out into the station. Karmin and Arkady came out with a big crate.

"This is the supplies we need for the plant." Arkady told them.

They used flashlights to find their way around the station. It was a small station with bluish marble tiles decorating the wall and pillars. They looked around aimlessly on the walls until a guard yelled.

"Arkady, I have found a sign it reads "Vodny Stadion station, Dmitry is this it?"

Dmitry walked over to him and read it.

"Yes. Voikovskaya should be next to us to the south." Dmitry said.

"O.k. let's get this over with. Boris, you and Victor take point and head down the tunnel!"

"What was that? Nikoli have a look!"

Nikoli rose from his seat by the fire and flung his Klashnacov from his back to his chest and walked toward the makeshift door and as loud and threatening as he could and said. "Password!"

Loud rumbleing of footsteps scurried away as he gave up and went back to the fire.

"It ran way." He said to his companion Bogdan.

"And you just let it go away?" Bogdan complained. "What if it were raiders who were scouting us and planning to wipe us out?"

"Nothing is living in the stations ahead. You need to stop worrying."

Strange noises made them rise to their feet and raise their Kalashnikovs at the door.

"Quit worrying you say." Bogdan cracked.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"PASSWORD!" yelled Bogdan.

"Resurrect." A voice said.

"What the hell, no that's not it!"

"Yes it is, is that you Bogdan?"

Bogdan lowered his gun. Was his mind playing tricks?

"Who is this?" He asked.

"Dmitry Volonsky. Remember me?

Bogdan rushed to the door and slowly opened it. To his surprise it was Dmitry, the man who was sent out to find the legendary Emerald City.

"Dmitry?" Nikoli asked. "Where in the world did you come from?"

"Later. I need to talk to Sukhoi now."

"Right, we will take you to him."

"You look hungry have something to eat." Sukhoi said.

Dmitry along with Arkady and Karmin stood in Sukhoi's office.

Sukhoi was the stations leader. He was not a pure Russian and told everyone that we came from a place called Mongolia. He was a tall skinny man with no hair and long eyes. He tells stories about his heritage and about an old leader called Genghis Khan. He wasn't really mysterious and he was always the first person to repond when the station was in trouble.

"Sorry sir but we are not here for pleasure." Arkady said.

Sukhoi was informed of the situation and that Dmitry's task was not yet over.

"So it was the water plant. All those resources and men we lost going to find parts." Sukhoi said. "Mr. Arkady you are sure that it is the plant?"

"I was in charge of security when important facilities were being targeted by terrorists before the blast. I knew everything about it. It's the filters, the radiation has spoiled the water up there and we need to restart the plant to fix it."

Sukhoi sat down in his chair.

"All right we will open the door to the surface and let you through." He said.

He stood and walked toward the intercom.

"Semyon report to the main gate ASAP!" He said and turned to Dmitry. "You guys get to the gate. Dmitry before you go I want to give you a gift."

Arkady and Karmin left the office as Sukhoi walked to a cabinet and opened it. He pulled out Uboinck or what it is referred to in the Metro an automatic shotgun.

"Have this Dmitry, made in the Metro but it won't let you down. Works like a revolver you see just load the shells into the slots and pull the leaver."

After a quick tutorial Dmitry was on his way with the shotgun. He wanted to say hello to his mother and sister before he left so he sent out to find them. He went through the public market of the station which had less people who were normally there. He didn't want to be recognized by anyone thinking he has returned to he putted on his gasmask for good sake. When he finally got to his small tent house he saw the same familiar girl he had every day when he came back from watching the tunnels. His sister Anzehla. Dmitry walked up to her and she gave a kind of awkward glance but when he removed his gasmask she jumped up and gave him a big hug.

"You did it didn't you?" She asked.

"No not yet. I have to finish it up first. Where is mom I will tell you they story with her?"

She led him into the same familiar tent he had lived in all his life. His mother sat in a rocking chair drinking imported tea. She broke to crying when Dmitry entered the tent.

"Oh god, you look tired. Have some tea and I will make you some food." She said.

Dmitry told them the story of Hansa and the Nazis and the sacrifice of the Revolutionaries and Emerald city, but left out the scare on the surface.

"That poor girl's father was killed right in front of her?" His mother asked.

"Vera. Yes she is a tough girl though." Dmitry said.

"You should invite her over."

"Mr. Volonsky please report to the main gate." Sukhoi said over the intercom.

"I have to go I still have a lot of work to do." Dmitry said.

"Please be careful up there Dmitry." His mom said as he ran out the tent.

"There you are Dmitry." Vera said as he approached the group heading up to the surface. "Where did you get that from? She referred to his shot gun.

"From a friend, what is the news?" He asked.

"We are going up now." Karmin came in.

"What's the plan?" Dmitry asked.

"Simple. We head across the street into the plant and get it working." Karmin said.

"Fine by me." Dmitry said.

"Geez that was easy. Na, we are going to secure it first and then find the main office so we can have plans to restart the filters and have Arkady install what ever he needs to from that case, also you to take these."

Karmin handed them little one eared microphones.

"They are so we can communicate up there better." Karmin said.

The three regrouped with the five other at the main gate.

Many guards from the station were there in case of mutants rushing into the station. Semyon the main guard opened the gate for the group. Vladimir and Boris were holding the heavy case holding the supplies.

"Give us a hand will you?" Boris said under his helmet.

Dmitry and Karmin walked up to the case. Dmitry strapped on his gasmask and along with Karmin, Vladimir and Boris, lifted the case.

"Let's head out!" Arkady yelled.

The group of eight walked up the ramp to the surface as the main shutter gate sealed behind them.

It was as cold and grey as it was when the left the station of Sportisvania. Thankfully they didn't have to walk very far as the water plant was only across the street. Arkady and Boris had taken cover behind destroyed cars trying to scout out the area for hostiles. Dmitry and the rest hung back under the tunnel entrance. He looked the old snow covered city. A few buildings still stood, but a sign that said M10 Highway caught his eye.

"Hey Karmin, what is M10 Highway?" He asked.

"M10 was a road, like tracks on the surface. People took this road to another city." Karmin said.

Arkady got up and rushed to them.

"We are going to head out across the street. Victor will take point you guys walk behind him. Miriam and Vera walk with them but stay in my sight. I'll cover our rear so let's go." Arkady said.

It was really a short walk across the street but with the threat of danger and the heavy case it felt like an eternity for Dmitry. They stopped out side of the gate for the facility. It sealed up with a really big lock.

"Victor, use your torch cutter." Arkady said.

The men holding the case dropped it to take a breather as Victor pulled up a funny device that emitted a strong flame that sparked the lock on the gate. They took positions covering him in case of an emergency. Nothing happened for that time until the giant lock fell to the ground making a loud thump. Back to business as the men picked up the case and got pack into formation.

The plant was recently built before the war, and with terrorists attacking major recourse security was tight, that's why Arkady knew so much about this place. They moved in formation until they got to a large metal door. Once again they dropped the case and it gave Dmitry a chance to look at his surroundings. The main building that they were in front of had a loading door that needed to be open. A security booth was next to it as other smaller buildings surrounded them. A large short and round silo was behind the main building.

"Let's see if we can get this open." Arkady said. "Dmitry use that shotgun of yours and check that security booth, there should be a green button on a wall to open the door."

Dmitry flung his AK-2012 to his back and grabbed his large auto shotgun. He walked to it and slowly opened the door.

It was small a cramped in the booth. Dmitry first noticed writing in white maker saying "Zechariah 14:12". He didn't understand what it meant and kept looking on. A bunch of papers scattered everywhere and file cabinets that were missing slots. A little control panel was on the wall. Two buttons marked with green and red. He pressed the green one and nothing happened.

"I pressed it!" He shouted.

Arkady kicked the snow. Then he looked at a smaller shack that was across from the main building.

"Karmin got to that shack and if a generator is in there tell me." He said.

Karmin jogged over to it and with his railgun aimed he opened the door. Yes an old generator sat there waiting.

"Yes there is one here!" He said to Arkady through the comlink.

"Alright it should be a back up does it have fuel?" Arkady said back.

Karmin unscrewed the cap that had a gasoline icon on it. Yes it had fuel in it.

"Yes it does!" He replied.

"Could you start it up?" Arkady asked.

Karmin pulled on the cord for the generator about ten times before it started. It made a really loud noise that contained the same annoying melody over and over. Lights around the facility turned on.

"Dmitry try it now!" Arkady yelled.

Dmitry pressed the green button and it lit up. The door screeched open as he regrouped with the rest. To his relief Arkady picked up the case and they headed into the water plant.

They were in a large room that has many pipes and drainages. Stairs led to an office and there was a catwalk above them. The men set down the case and opened it. A lot of tools and schematics was the reason it was heavy.

"Victor guard the entrance, Vladimir and Boris find other exits out of the facility, Miriam and Vera guard the tools." Arkady said.

Vera gave a little rude mumble.

"Karmin see that ladder?" Arkady pointed to a latter on the far end of the room. "Climb up it should take you to the roof if you use the cat walk. Watch out for anything headed our way. Dmitry, follow me into the office."

Arkady led him up the metal stairs into a small second floor office. It was mostly empty but a desk, file cabinets and a computer filled the far end of it. A window was on the left side of the room that made it possible to see the pipes and cylinders of the factory below. There was also a fuse box that was located on the wall opposite of the window. Arkady opened it and flicked the switches. Lights flickered and sputtered. The computer screen turned on and the loud noises of the plant began. Arkady walked to a file cabinet and pulled out a file with the words filter.

"You see Dmitry if an attack did occur at the facility, we were ordered to shut it down but keep the water flowing so it wouldn't freeze during the winter. We just need to replace the filter and then get out of here." Arkady explained.

"Attacks from who?" Dmitry asked.

"Everyone, ranging low level terror groups to Chinese commandos."

"What's a Chinese?"

"An old country before the war, it was the most populated one to and they use to be our allies back when we were the Soviet Union."

"Did the Soviet Union have many allies?"

"No not really. We had America and most of Europe who despised out communist way of life."

"America? I met someone who was born there once. Arkady I don't really have a good knowledge about other countries besides our own culture."

"America was a nation on the other side of the world. They were at war with many terrorist groups in the Middle East. Eventually it got out of hand."

"So what happened?"

"Well the war in the Middle East wasn't enough for the terrorists they also began attacking oil fields in Alaska. Alaska was a part of America, the United States. They were also attacking Russian oil fields to."

"Then it was the terrorist groups that nuked the world?"

"No not just them, everyone's really. I learned that there is no such thing as a winnable war, just a lie that everyone else believed in. Dmitry we can talk about this later, I would really like to finish this up." Arkady ended the talk.

He opened the file and pulled out a schematic.

"The filter is there so I need to take it out." He said to himself.

They walked out of the office and back to Vera and Miriam.

"Find it?" Miriam asked.

"Yes we did, should be really simple." Arkady said.

He grabbed certain tools out of the case such as a wrench and a screwdriver. He moved to a pipe that had a metal ring around it. He used the wrench to loosen the bolts around the ring until it fell off. It reviled smaller pipes that connected into the circular object that was coated with a thick leathery material.

"Is that the filter?" Vera asked.

"Yup that's it. Now we need to get a replacement filter. There should be one in a storage container somewhere. Dmitry, you go outside and look for a storage unit. They should be behind the building." Arkady said.

"You got it." Dmitry said.

"Let me come with you." Vera said.

"Alright, that's fine by me but we have to move quickly." Dmitry said.

"Always do."

Dmitry and Vera rushed out if the facility back outside. Victor still watching the front asked them where they were off to. They told him to find a replacement filter and he let them on there way. They cautiously moved to the back of the building and there it was a storage unit with the words "REPLACEMENT PARTS" on it.

"That Arkady really knows this place." Vera said.

"Yes he does come on lets find it." Dmitry said as they walked toward the unit.

Dmitry crept slowly into the building. His automatic shotgun trained and ready to shoot at anything that moved. Vera stayed outside at the door keeping watch. With the loud noise coming from the station anything could come and investigate. The storage room was filled with junk, scrap metal and other tools on many shelves packed side by side. A bunch of computers sat on a table on the far end of the room but they were not plugged in to anything. Dmitry scavenged around for the filter box by box. He spent a great deal looking around until Vera came in.

"What's taking so long?" her voice muffled by her gasmask.

"I can't find it." Dmitry replied with a shrug.

"Man your clueless." She snapped back.

"If you think this is easy? By all means help me." Dmitry said as Vera helped in the search.

It became a race as the two surveyed each box for that filter. They had checked almost every box on the shelves except for one table on the other side of the room. Dmitry got a head start and from the right side of the table he looked through boxes that were in a line that stretched to the other side of the table. He quickly checked every box he could before Vera started checking the boxes on the other side of the table. Dmitry came close to the middle and began to think that there were no filters here and that they would have to look elsewhere. Vera still seemed to have hope as she got quicker in her search. Finally Dmitry got to the last box on the table just as Vera did. There hands made contact on the box's lid and it made them look at each other. Vera, even though her face was shielded by the gasmask, Dmitry noticed her cheeks rise up as though she were smiling, and it made Dmitry smile as well. Vera took off her ear piece and laid it on the table.

"Don't stare at me like that your face will freeze." She joked at Dmitry as he gave a little laugh.

They looked at one another for a while, completely oblivious about the outside world that at any moment kill them. It would have been longer if Arkady hadn't called them through the radio in there ears.

"Dmitry, are you still alive, check your gas mask filter does it need to be replaced? Random laughter is a sign of slow suffocation." Arkady asked.

"Yes Arkady we are still here, my filter is fine and no we still haven't found the filter for the water." Dmitry said.

"And I thought it would be simple. I don't think we could replace the filter with anything else. Are you sure you checked everywhere?"

Dmitry noticed that his hand was still on Vera's. He lets go and motioned her to open the box, nothing.

"Affirmative there are no filters here." He said sadly.

"Hmm. Dmitry get back here I have another idea." Arkady ended as the static of the radio sounded.

Dmitry turned to Vera and sighed through his mask.

"Well let's get back there shall we." He said and the two headed out of the storage unit.

"He is up stairs in the office Dmitry." Miriam said standing over the case of tools. "Find anything?"

"No we didn't just full of scrap metal." Dmitry responded back. "Vera wait here and ill be back."

Vera waited patiently with Miriam as Dmitry headed up the stairs.

She looked over at Miriam who was watching Dmitry head up the stairs. The thought of why had she tagged along with them. A person who farmed all her life wanted to go out to another station and then to the surface for the "experience" she says it really didn't add up. Miriam noticed Vera looking at her.

"You looking for trouble?" she asked.

"Dmitry look over here." Arkady said.

He was on the computer sitting on a chair. Dmitry walked behind him and looked at the computer screen.

JULY 3 2013. Entry THX-1138

We are going to be sending back the shipment of V8-115 water filters back to head quarters due to employee mistreatment. A total of 50 filters are to be shipped out tomorrow by a Mr. Anton Medvedev. I do personally apologize to any equipment damage to the filters and those responsible will be discharged for security reasons.

Engineer Andre Sogliuzzo

"So they are not here?" Dmitry said.

"Wait, keep on reading." Arkady said.

JULY 4 2013. Entry THX-1139

I unfortunately have you inform you that Mr. Anton Medvedev suffered a severe heart attack last night when he returned home. I will not be able to ship the filters out until tomorrow. I apologize once again. We will be back on track soon and I will inform you when we ship out your filters.

Engineer Andre Sogliuzzo

"See they are not here!" Dmitry blurted.

Arkady opened up the next entry.

JULY 5 2013. Entry $#*^% ERROR MESSAGE UNSENT NO CONNECTION ESTABLISHED

THEY DID IT THEY FINIALLY DID IT! GOD HELP US ALL! IF ANYONE READS THIS THEN BY NOW I AM SUFFERING FROM RADIATION POISINING! MY HAIR IS FALLING OUT AND MY SKIN IS CUTTING LIKE WET PAPER! I AM THROWING UP EVERYWHERE AND I AM ENJOYING EVERY MINUTE OF IT! HAPPY BIRTHDAY AMERICA! WE ARE A DAY LATE, BUT IT IS THE 4th IN THE WEST!

"Jesus. Arkady how is this relevant. They shipped out those filters on the 4th." Dmitry said.

"Ah but when the world was destroyed we went into a complete factory shutdown. I got leave before, while the government investigated every recourse facility in Russia. My house is right next to the University so I was able to get there just in time. Anyway the truck caring the filters is still here in the garage, come on I'll take you the…" Arkady paused as he was turning to Dmitry, he looked out the window.

Dmitry turned to look out the window to and saw Vera hit Miriam with the stock of her weapon causing Miriam to fall backwards toward the ground. Dmitry and Arkady rushed to them. Vera was about to hit Miriam on the ground with her rifle stock again when Dmitry grabbed Vera and pulled her away from Miriam.

"What the hell is going on?" Arkady screamed at them.

Victor who was watching the front door didn't realize what was happening until he heard his commander yell. He got onto his mike and Dmitry could hear the words Vladimir, Boris and problem.

"That psycho bitch just randomly attacked me!" Miriam yelled.

"Bullshit! You told me that you were going to shoot me when we leave and say you saw a mutant attacking me, just so you could have a shot with Dmitry!" Vera protested.

"What?" Dmitry said confused.

Arkady helped Miriam up.

"Why would I want that trash from the Metro?" Miriam said.

"Vera there is a big flaw in your side of the story. Our mikes are all tuned into the same frequency. If you said something I would have heard it. I didn't hear her say that and I saw you attack her so I am inclined to believe her. There is only one punishment I believe in for crimes like this." He said and pulled out a revolver from his back holster.

Vera grunted really loud in fear.

"I left my mike in the storage unit." Vera mumbled.

Arkady coked his revolver and aimed it at her head. Dmitry Volonsky stepped in front of Vera quickly raising his automatic shotgun at Arkady. Victor raised his weapon at Dmitry just as Vladimir and Boris came from behind Arkady with their guns aimed.

"Now boy you just step out of the way. You are not involved in this." Arkady said.

"Yes I am." Dmitry said.

"What is she your property, your harlot of the Metro? Put that Metro made piece of shit down and let me do what I was born to do."

"What exactly is that?

"Putting down criminals, who attack others."

"She is not a criminal."

"Now son I recommend putting that gun down now, or you, her and that entire station will die."

Dmitry stood his ground. Is he going to die? He didn't care anymore but if he was he wanted to take out Arkady and as much of his goons as possible.

"Arkady!"

Arkday glanced at the direction his name was called from.

Karmin stood on the catwalk above them.

"Arkady, in the twenty years I served under you in Emerald City not once did you ever reach a conclusion that fast for a crime." Karmin yelled.

"What do you mean, Karmin?" Arkady yelled back.

"Well you just quickly jumped to the conclusion that Vera did hit Miriam out of random. I just happen to notice that other communication traffic was on another channel. So I switched over to it thinking it was a station transmitting something and I wanted to know what it was. I couldn't help but notice something about Dmitry, and how Vera should watch her back when they go back outside. It sounded just like Miriam's voice. She was going to kill Vera. If I were you I would check her headset."

Arkady looked frozen. He took his revolver sights off of Dmitry and lowered it. He then turned to Miriam and snatched her headset.

"And what channel was this on?" He asked Karmin

Karmin moved his mouth to the mike in whisper.

"Channel 8." He said through the mike.

Arkady looked angrily at Miriam. Dmitry saw Miriam's eyes widened through the gasmask as Arkady fired a shot into her face.


	9. Chapter 9

"Chapter 9- The final battle"

Vera really thought that Arkady took it to the extreme when he shot Miriam. Not even the under the martial law of Hansa did they do that. Vladimir and Boris cover up the body with some sheets lying on the ground. Arkady stood over it with no expression. He didn't know what to say. To have someone you know your entire life in the Metro die by your hands. Vera wasn't sure if he wanted to help anymore. With this new problem did Arkady even care about Dmitry's station anymore? Arkady finally moved and he walked out the door back to the surface. He stopped by Victor who was still guarding the door and told him to follow him and they left the sight of Vera.

"Do you think he is going to help our, I mean your station Dmitry?" Vera asked.

Dmitry shook his head a little "I don't know Vera. For now stay in my sight. I have a feeling in my gut that this isn't over yet."

Arkady returned with Victor a few moments later with a cardboard box. They walked to the pipe where one would replace the filter. He opened the box and out came a clean cylinder filter like the one that was installed to the pipe. He turned to Victor.

"Ready?" He asked.

"A little radiation never hurts anyone chief." He said.

Victor made his way to a restroom that was under the office. He made his way to the sink, took off his gasmask, helmet and gloves. He looked a little older than Dmitry, with short blonde hair. He folded his hands and caught some water. He quickly gulped down the water and rubbed his mouth clean. His face looked disgusted and he coughed really loud and spit rode down his lips to the ground. He cleaned himself up with his sleeves and putted his gasmask on and took a deep breath. Arkady then removed the old filter and replaced it with the newer one. When he finished he walked up to Dmitry and Vera.

"The filters in place and I a few minutes the water should be clean that passes to your station. Victor is going to be our bait for this and if the water he drinks is good then I will send him to your station and see if the water is fine." Arkady said.

"That's good." Vera said.

"Vera, I want to apologize for what I did. I shouldn't have jumped to a conclusion like that. I trust Dmitry so I should have trusted you to. It's just I never figured Miriam to be crazy enough to do something like that. Good thing Karmin was listening or you two would have been killed and your station would suffer even more. I am sorry."

Vera didn't know what to say and was saved by Victor yelling "Is it time for me to drink some more? I am feeling kind of sick!"

"A little radiation never hurts anyone, ha what a joke. Yes I suppose you could." Arkady yelled back.

Victor took off his mask and turned on the sink on again. He drank some more water and this time he actually got more.

"It's good real good." He yelled and then quickly putted his mask on again.

"That's water right out of the factory for you. O.K. go back to the station Victor and tell see if the water is drinkable again." Arkady said.

Victor nodded and swung his Klash 2012 to his hands and ran toward the station.

"Well Mr. Volonsky looks like your station is going to profit once again." Arkady said.

"Couldn't have done it without your help Arkady." Dmitry said.

"Well this was really the first time my men ever even left more than a mile from Emerald City and I am surprised how calm and collective they were."

Gunfire sounded outside of the facility. This got the attention of the group as Karmin's voice came on the radio.

"Arkady we have a problem!" He screamed through the mike.

"What is it?" He asked.

"A whole swarm of animals are rushing at us, about a hundred of them!"

Victor came rushing back into the plant.

"Shut the door, shut the door!" He yelled.

Arkady ran to the door and pressed a red button to the side of it. The door slowly descended leavening enough room for a big hairy beast to rush into the room.

"Shoot it!" Arkady yelled as combined fire from Dmitry and Victor silenced the beast.

"What the hell is that thing?" Victor yelled.

Vladimir and Boris came running back to the group.

"Boris is there a back door to this place?" Arkady yelled.

"Yes we closed it though." Boris responded.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

The metal door to the plant was being pounded on and leavening small dents.

"Karmin what's the status?" Arkady asked.

"There are about a hundred of them. They are circling around the plant." Karmin said over the radio.

Vera looked at the beast and noticed that she had seen them before.

"Dmitry it is those things we fought on the surface the first time we went up." She said.

"Those things are smart." Boris said.

"What are we going to do?" Vladimir asked.

"Did you two see anyway other way out?" Dmitry asked.

"No just the main entrance and the back door." Vladimir said.

Arkady got a determined expression on his face behind the mask.

"This is the plan. Dmitry, Victor, Boris and I will cover the main entrance. Vladimir cover the back door if they start going though you shoot then pull back to us. Vera take the ladder and get up to the roof with Karmin." Arkady commanded.

The group did what they were told to do. The four men quickly stetted up a defensive line toward the entrance. Vladimir helped Vera take Miriam's Corpse up the roof the he went to cover the back door. Vera dragged her to Karmin on the roof who was told to hold fire so that the mutants won't jump on the roof. The plan was to hold the line as long as they could then retreat back up to the roof so they could have a kill zone at the entrance and everyone else cover them as the mutants jumped on the roof. Dmitry's heart was pounding faster then the time he was captured by the Fourth Reich or the time he was with the Revolutionaries in the firefight. Even being surrounded by trained gunman and armed with the most superior firepower in the Metro, he was more afraid then he was when they first embarked to the surface with Comrade Bonsai.

When the door fell and the first wave of mutants rushed through Dmitry fired all he had. His Comrades also gave it there all. With each passing mutant more came through. They screeched every time they were hit and moaned when they were killed.

A stream of continued fire lasted for about three minutes when Vladimir yelled through the mike.

"THEY ARE BREAKING THROUGH! TOO MANY OF TH- AHHHHHH! He cried over the radio.

"Vladimir is down. Hurry Dmitry up the latter then Victor then Boris now GO!" Arkady yelled.

Dmitry quickly ran to the latter and climbed it as fast as he could. When he got to the top he gave suppressive fire at the entrance as the pile of mutants flooded into the plant. Victor then climbed up and gave suppressive fire. Akrady stood next to the latter as Boris tried to climb up but as he went up a mutant coming from the back entrance flanked them from behind and leapt up to Boris. The mutant landed on him and quickly tore off his arm as the man screamed. Arkady thinking that he was finished already climbed up the latter and the men rushed through the catwalk too the roof.

Karmin and Vera waited for them. Karmun looked disappointed that only three of them made it but then got into formation. He would use his rail gun to kill the mutants coming in from the catwalk and when he needed to recharge or reload, Victor fired his 2012 till Karmin was ready. Dmitry, Vera and Arkady would cover them incase the mutants jumped up on the roof from the sides. As quickly as it ran through his head, Karmin was shooting the mutants one by one as they got onto the cat walk as Victor scavenged Miriam's ammo cases. The mutants unfortunately did jump to the roof from the sides but they were no match for Dmitry's auto shotgun until he needed to reload. With only six shells that could fit into the shotgun and with the twelve extra rounds he had he only used he shotgun in case they got to far on the roof, otherwise he used his Klash 2012 that had a forty round clip and with four more clips of that he didn't use on the barricade downstairs he made sure to fire when he had a good shot. This continued fighting lasted for about ten minutes till someone said "I am out!" It was Vera. Dmitry only had two clips left and one he just slipped into his Klash. The catwalk finially collapsed from the weight of the dead mutants and fell to the floor. It fell at an angle, like a ramp, to where one could still get onto the roof. Karmin decided to shut the door.

"Ammo checks everyone, 3 clips and 25 rounds for my revolver!" Arkady yelled.

"Two clips and twelve shells!" Dmitry yelled.

"Six clips here have some!" Victor said and handed three to Vera.

"Miriam might have some ammo on her!" Karmin said.

"I checked her already." Victor said.

Arkady looked around. There were still a lot of mutants swarming in.

"We are not going to last long with out help." He said.

He looked at the entrance to the station across the street. The mutants were not coming in that direction and it gave him an idea.

"I need someone fast and won't make a lot of noise." He turned to Vera. "Vera I need you to jump down and run for the station."

"What me?" She asked.

"You're the fastest one out of all of us and I need everyone else to fight them off. I need you to go get help."

"You're not going to put her in harms way!" Dmitry protested.

"No he is right Dmitry. I could make it over there." She said.

Dmitry was dumb stuck when he caught himself saying "If you are sure."

"Good. I need you to jump off and run to the station. Karmin will give you covering fire." Arkady said.

When she looked down mutants were trying to climb up the side but couldn't get a grip.

"How am I suppose to get down they will swarm me once I land?" She said.

"No… They will be distracted." Arkady said and walked over to Miriam's corpse. "Victor help me lift her."

"That's messed up chief." He said but grabbed her feet and helped Arkady to the lift her to the edge.

"You will have one shot at this. Climb down onto those pipes then jump down and run like hell to the station." Arkady said.

The plan seemed dangerous but they had to do it. Their radios only broadcasted to each other and if they could get other stations then the connection would be terrible outside with the wind and the underground blockage.

"Vera you don't have to if you don't want to." Dmitry said.

"I have to. I know you're looking out for me." She said.

She looked over at the other three guys who were looking down at the mutants, then turned to Dmitry. She raised her mask up to her nose revealing her lips and then raised Dmitry's mask on the right side of his face and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Being a little stunned has his mask fell back into position; Dmitry watched as Vera fixed her gasmask and walked to Arkady who gave her his revolver and took her heavy Klash 2012 and ammo off of her hands then helped her down onto the pipes so she could jump down from the lowest height.

"O.K. One…Two… Three!" Arkady said and the men pushed Miriam off the roof and fed her corpse to the mutants. The mutants trying to climb the wall retreated as she fell then quickly pounced on her. With the distraction Vera jumped off the pipes and landed on her feet and then ran for the station. Two of the mutants who couldn't get the distraction charged after her. Karmin used his rail gun and with dead on accuracy killed the mutants one by one.

"Oh crap behind us!" Victor yelled.

Mutants climbed up from the opposite side of them. The group fired at them, making every shot count. Arkady used his and Vera's gun with great accuracy.

Vera was almost at the station. She managed to make it to the gate with no problem. She turned to look at the men when she heard gunfire from the roof. They were firing at the other side of the roof but she couldn't see at what so she assumed more mutants. He ran across the street to the entrance of the station and went down the steep stairs. She made it to the blast doors and then pounded rapidly on it with the revolver as she heard a loud howl behind her.

"Running low on ammo!" Victor yelled.

The men were all back to back at the mutants came from all sides.

Dmitry handed him his last full clip and said "Make it count!"

Dmitry had half a clip in his 2012 and would turn to his shotgun soon. When he did he threw his 2012 as hard as possible at a mutant causing it to knock over and fall off the edge. The roof was a nice square and they easily had distance from the edges in the middle. Dmitry pulled out his shotgun and quickly reloaded it.

One almost got close but he fired at it twice and it fell but it was followed by another which Dmitry shot it point blank into the face and it flipped over back words. Three more rounds and three more mutants dead later and Dmitry had to reload once again.

"I am out of silver bearings!" Karmin said as he holstered his rail gun to his back and pulled out a Makarov pistol and a trench knife.

"I am out too." Victor yelled pulling out his pistol and trench knife. Arkady didn't say anything but it was clear he was out to when he dropped his and Vera's gun and pulled out his trench knife. Dmitry was the only one with a gun and it was only left with six shots.

The mutants waited to attack; waiting for more to climb up and when about eight surrounded them they charged.


	10. Chapter 10

"Chapter 10- Born to die"

Dmitry fired his first shot right at a charging mutant causing it to trip and make it's comrades fumble for Dmitry's second shot. Behind him, Karmin and Victor fired their Makarov pistol at the mutants. It was getting to close as Dmitry fired a third shot hurting one mutant and the fourth killing it. One leapt at him causing him spray at it with the two shots. He missed the first one as it hit and killed the mutant behind it and the finial one just barley missing it. It landed on him made Dmitry fall to the floor. It raised its hand about to crack Dmitry's head when Arkady grabbed its arm and stabbed it in the neck. Dmitry looked around him as the defense fell apart. Mutants charged Victor tackling him and ripping him apart. The mutant arkady fought gained the upper hand and held him down as mutants devoured him. Dmitry laid there waiting for his turn till Karmin grabbed Dmitry's shoulders and dragged him to the far end of the roof behind the door leading to the collapsed catwalk. Dmitry got to his feet and Karmin handed him his Makarov pistol. The mutants were all over the roof as they slowly walked toward the two men. They moaned and hollered with hunger.

_RARRR!_

The screeching was not coming from the muntants. They looked up behind Dmitry and Karmin and they all then scurried off the roof. In a moment they cleared it leaving the visible mangled bodies of Victor and Arkady. Dmitry turned around to see in horror as about ten winged beasts flew at them.

"Drop!" Dmitry yelled and Karmin obeyed.

The winged beasts darted at all of the mutants picking up one as they tried to get away. One of the winged demons noticed Dmitry and Karmin and landed on the roof. It looked at Dmitry and roared again. It had something in its eye. When Dmitry took a closer look it was a knife. It also had a metal item dangling from its teeth, a dog tag. It looked up at its brothers flying away with their meals smile. It moved closer. Dmitry knew he would be dead soon. Karmin stood up and got in front of Dmitry with his knife ready. The Demon crawled toward him and before he knew it, it stood in front of him on its hind legs and grabbed him and threw him to the other side of the roof. It then charged at him while he tried to recover. The demon grabbed Karmin and slammed his head over and over again until blood slid out of the side of his gasmask. Dmitry fired his pistol at it before it could finish Karmin. It slowly turned to Dmitry and let go of Karmin who made a defeated grunt. It flapped its wings and took to the sky with great speed and quickly circled behind Dmitry. As it was gliding down at him Dmitry fired his remaining shots at it to no effect as it tackled him with great force causing Dmitry grind across the roof only a few feet from Karmin. It landed near Dmitry. It slowly crept up on him and grabbed Dmitry's right leg and bent it forward causing a loud snap as Dmitry let out a loud scream. It then stood on top of Dmitry and stared at him with its good right eye then turned its head to show the knife that punched deep into his left eye. It then showed Dmitry its blood stained teeth from former meals. Even with the pain Dmitry noticed the dog tag handing out of its teeth. It opened its mouth and pulled its head back as if it were going to take a bite out of him. It was about to lunge its head when loud gunfire sounded and the beast formed bullet holes on the right side of its head. It growled and looked for what shot it.

Dmitry used this detraction to yank the dog tag. When he pulled on them the Demons head was yanked backwards allowing Dmitry to grab the knife from its eye. He pulled it out with all his strength and it fell on its back. Dmitry quickly got up ignoring the pain from his leg and lunged on the monster. He stabbed it with a repetitive motion in the face as it struggled to get up with no avail. It growled, moaned and then croaked as Dmitry gave the knife one last lunge that went through the Demons skull. Dmitry, satisfied with the death of the Demon succumbed to the pain of his leg and fell backwards landing hard onto the roof.

He laid there staring at the grey cold clouds that cover the sky. He then raised the dog tags to his face looking for a name what he knew he knows.

_**COMRADE BONSAI **_

_**REVOLUNIARE SOILDER**_

"_**NO PASARAN!"**_

Dmitry then rested his arms and looked back at the sky as a loud bang from the catwalk door.

"There he is! He is still alive!" A familiar muffled feminine voice said.

"Hurry!" Another voice said.

A man in a gasmask kneeled over Dmitry.

"He is alive! Nikoli get a stretcher over here now!" He said.

Another masked face emerged. Dmitry could see the dark read head that grew down to the middle persons ears was Vera. She kneeled next to him before being gently pushed away from another man who helped lift Dmitry into the stretcher. As he was being lifted he turned his head to Karmin. Another man was checking his pulse and then motioned another for a stretcher. Vera walked with him, both looking at one another until Dmitry was carried down the wrecked catwalk ramp.

"These are a lot of dead mutants, you sure can kick ass Dmitry!" who Dmitry assumed it was Nikoli said.

"Careful don't trip." The other man said.

When they were outside on the ground there was nothing left to do for Dmitry, but watch as his vision faded white.


	11. Chapter 11

"Chapter 11- Mr. Volonsky"

"I think he is coming to!" someone said.

Dmitry opened his eyes which wasn't reliable for a moment until they settled back into position. He was back at his station of Voikovskaya in the infirmary. He had a really nasty head ace and he couldn't move his right leg.

"Stay in bed buddy. Its over, you did it." Someone else said.

He vision finally restored and Vera was standing next to his bed.

Sukhoi was on the other side.

"What happened?" Dmitry asked.

"You got pretty beat up out there kid. Your leg was broken and you skull was cracked. Not as bad as your friend over there." Sukhoi said.

"Friend?" Dmitry asked.

"Karmin." Vera said.

"He survived, how is he?"

"He is going to be in that bed for a while kid." Sukhoi said.

"How long was I out?" Dmitry asked.

"About two weeks, you're lucky to have a friend who cares so much for you. Vera stayed at your side the entire time." Sukhoi said.

Dmitry looked at Vera who was giving a sly little smile.

"The um… water is purified once again and we have been getting to work fixing all that we lost over the past few weeks, but I'll leave you two to talk. Don't want to bore you with all this." Sukhoi said and left the room.

"Vera, I can't thank you enough for all this, for going to get help and staying with me all this time." Dmitry said.

"After what happened to my father and what you did for me I thought I should have stayed with you." Vera said.

"You never had to."

"I know. I wanted to. I say you owe me."

"Um, what did you want?"

"How about you take me for a nice meal when you're better, then well see what happens next."


End file.
